


Something’s Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: Demons Made Them Do It, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Platonic Cuddling, Poisoning, Swearing, The Kody and Aiden thing is father and son!, You know fatherly love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if something happened too lumine when he was trying to save Kody from the witches and weredogs? What if that something started changing him, but not for the better?
Relationships: Kody & Aiden (Lumine), Kody & Lumine (Lumine), Kody/Lumine (Lumine)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. The Room Where it Happened

I need to get Kody home! That's why I can't die here.

I growl at the weredogs who are in my way. They just keep coming and coming. Biting. Scratching. There's no end to them. 

Then all of a sudden I see the lady with the orange hair head towards Kody. No, I can't let her hurt him. I manage to finally get the weredogs off me and judging, by the way, their breathing they should be done with me for a while. 

I turn my head to see what the lady is doing to Kody. She has a syringe in her hand. It's a purplish liquid. Totally doesn't look suspicious. 

I hurry up and race over to the two of them. She sees what I'm doing and attempts to push the syringe into Kody's arm, but I'm quicker and I replace his arm with my own. Whatever that stuff was is now in me, but at least Kody's safe from whatever that strange liquid is. 

"Damn it. You damn werewolf screwing up my plan. You're going to regret that." She says with venom seeping into her voice. She grabs a hold of Kody with a tight grip and pulls him closer to her. I quickly avert my eyes and check on Kody. He has blood trickling down his mouth. Oh no. Is he okay? Of course, he's not okay! What do I do? What am I going to tell his dad? 

*

What the heck did that lady put in Lumine? 

Lumine is looking at me frantically. Why is he doing that? Does he not see the shape he is in? He has blood everywhere. Oh, the blood coming out of my mouth. Before I can tell Lumine I'm fine, there are chains that wrap around his torso. 

"Do not bother trying to run. The whole building is surrounded. You are under arrest. Now, mind letting go of my son?" Dad says with an evil smirk quickly displaying on his lips. 

"Dad?" I say.

"Shit this is all your fault for letting that witch girl getaway!" The lady with the orange hair says while pushing me into the other girl. She backs up against the wall. 

"I'm totally not going to jail today..." One of the weredogs whispers out. Then both of them are running away from the scene.

"Sherry, catch them." Dad orders Sherry.

"Yes sir."

With that handled dad and the other witches tie the rest of the weredogs up. Dad walks up to us and says with his dark look still on his face, "You have nowhere to run, so let go of my son and surrender." 

"Fine, I give up. Take your dumb brat." She tells him while shoving me over to my dad. 

"Are you alright Kody?" Dad asks me

"No.." I tell him truthfully. 

"I'm sorry we were so late. We will be out of here soon." He tells me. I just sigh. 

I look over to see Lumine still chained up.

"Dad?" I say.

"What is it?" He asks me. 

I point over to where Lumine is and tell him to let Lumine go. He complies and the chains are released from Lumine's body. Lumine stays there. 

*

Lumine heads for me slowly. I can tell it's hard for him to stand up though. He changes from his wolf form to his human one and collapses on to me. I hold on to him tightly. 

"M... ry" I struggle to tell him. 

"What?" He says.

"I'm sorry," I tell him again with tears this time cascading down my cheeks. 

"Huh! W-what are you apologizing for?" He stutters out.

"I'm sorry." I continue to tell him.

"But I don't understand why you're apologizing!" He tells me.

*

Kody is safely in his dad's arms while Lumine is walking beside Sherry. 

"You alright there little dude?" She asks him.

"Y-yes of course!" He tells her with a smile on his face.

"Well you sure don't look it. You got blood all over your face. Here take the cloth and wipe all that off." She tells him while shoving the cloth into his face. 

I wonder what that poison was? Probably nothing serious, but I should probably ask Kody's dad about it though. 

*

Ughh my head hurts. I'm still wondering what that lady put in me anyway. I hope it was nothing bad.

*

"Lumine, was there anything that happened that I should know about?" Kodys' dad asks me. 

"Well the orange-haired girl injected me with some type of purplish thing, but nothing technically happened so I'll be alright sir." I tell him with a quick side smile. 

"A liquid?" He questions me.

"Yeah I think she was going to inject it into Kody, but I pushed Kody out of the way before she could do anything though." I tell him

"Hmmm. I see. If you start to experience anything please tell me or anyone here. I'm just being cautious." 

"Don't worry, I understand." I quickly assure him. 

*

Great school again. Seven cruel hours of my life taken away. Why is it even a thing? 

I push the blanket off of me and then head to the closet to get dressed. I finish getting dressed then head down to get some breakfast.

"Hey, Kody." Lumine greets me with a smile plastered on his face. 

"Hey." I tell him with my low tone.

"Sleep well?" He asks

"Slept fine."I quickly tell him, but sounding snappish. He looks at me still with the smile but it quickly disappears into a frown. 

"Jesus Kody I was only trying to be nice. You don't have to be a bi**h." He snaps back. Might have been a trick of the light, but I'm pretty sure I saw his eyes turn a darker shade of his normally bright eyes. 

What? Did he just say that? Lumine getting frustrated at me?

"Uhhh, are you okay Lumine?" I hesitantly ask him. 

"Of course, why do you ask Kody?" He asks. Well, something is definitely up. He was just snapping at me a second ago and now is pretending as nothing happened.

"Umm nothing. Forget I even asked." I tell him. 

Something is definitely up with him. I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

*

I should have brought a book with me. Kody just went into school and I'm here waiting in the bushes like usual. 

I think I might have blacked out or something today cause I don't remember anything during breakfast. I guess I was pretty tired anyway. That's what no sleep will do to you I guess.

"Hey." A sudden voice whispers 

I jolt up at the sudden voice and glance all around me, but I don't see anyone. Umm. 

"Hello?" I ask out loud. 

"Oh you're so innocent. I don't think I could do what I need to do to you, but it'll be fun to control you." The whispering voice says again. 

"Uhh, sir I can't see you and I don't know what you're talking about." I tell the wind I guess?

"Oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself." He says then appears out of nowhere. He's wearing a collar that's black but with white slashes, a dark navy blue leather coat, and some knee-high boots. 

Wait. Hold up.

I glance up towards his face and see him staring down at me. Err well, me staring down at me. He looks exactly like me except for the clothing and his eyes lookdarker, scarier. 

"I'm you."

*

Finally schools finished for the day along with the ignorant people who decide to push me around as they please. 

I walk out of the school building and head for Lumine. I plan to scare him for the fun of it but hear him talking to someone. I decided against scaring him for now and peak through one of the nearby bushes. 

There's no one there. That's odd. I decide to still listen in to what Lumine is saying though.

"What do you mean I'm you?" He says to the sky. 

It takes him a moment, but he says something again. 

"You-you st-st-stay away from him. I m-me-mean it." He says while clutching his knuckles and beginning to stand up. 

His head jerks to the side. Like someone had just slapped him. He clutched his eyes shut as if in pain and brings his fist up and punches the air. His eyes widened and I can see pure terror written all over his face. He falls down to the ground and begins to scream as someone has just killed somebody he loved. 

I rush over to him from my bush hiding place. 

"Lumine are you okay?" I ask him. What the hell type of question is that, of course, he's not okay, but it's the best thing I can think of to ask him.

"I'm- I'm f-f-fi-fine." He tries to tell me. Oh yeah from you barely being able to get your words out I can totally tell you're not fine Lumine. 

"Okay Lumine, what happened? Just a second ago I saw you talking to nothing but air. Then the next your screaming your head off!" I tell him but raising my voice more and more. Seriously, what the heck just happened?

"I-I-I just had a n-n-nigh-night-nightmare and I guess was sleep talking. Nothing to w-worr-worry about." He tells me with a very fake smile on his face. 

I guess I'll leave it be for right now and get to the bottom of it on my own. 

"Okay then. Let's head home then, cause I'm bored just waiting around here." I say to him. 

I will get to the bottom of it Lumine just you wait.


	2. That Would be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kody starts to easily catch up and poor, poor Lumine.

I'm pacing around my room at the moment, contemplating whether I should really tell Kody what happened. 

"No!" My self says?

"Please not you again." I say 

"Oh yes me Again." Myself grins at me 

"Why? What do you want?" I ask very nervously.

"It's not what I want, it's what you truly want." He tells me while smoothening out his shirt. 

"What I truly want is for you to go away and never hurt Kody. He's my friend and I'll do anything to protect him." I say towards him while attempting to stand my ground. He grins at me then suddenly disappears. That was short.

What am I going to do?

*

Hmm. Why won't he just tell me what's going on? I mean I tried to get closer to him a tad bit in the last few moths. 

Am I just not trustworthy enough? No that can't be it, because he tells me everything all the time. He never hides anything from me. Unlike me who hides a lot from him. 

I should ask dad. Ughh. No way am I going to ask him. He's going to get all suspicious and I want to figure this out on my own. 

Wait. What was the liquid that got injected into Lumines arm? I should probably start analyzing it. 

I walk to my dads office to see if he's in there. He's not. Yes. I glance around me first then head on in. I rummage through his belongings until I spot what I came in here for. The syringe. Bingo.

I quickly grab it and get out. I rush towards the basement where I usually do everything alone, so no one should really bother me down there while I'm testing it. 

Umm how am I even going to test this thing anyway?

*

I know what I'm going to do! I'll just make sure I protect Kody better, then I'll figure out how to get rid of the, uhh, me thingy. 

"It's rude to call someone a thing." 

EEK! I jump at the sudden voice in the room. I look behind me and see he's right there. 

"Well, I don't exactly know what you are." I tell him while crossing my arms. He laughs at that.

"Oh I see you finally got your spunk back. I already told you dimwit, I'm you." He says with a grin. 

"Oh yeah, you are definitely me. I guess I'm just talking to myself or hallucinating then. Maybe I have schizophrenia." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeesh kid, you're a brat you know that. It's not like I want to be here either." He says to me.

That just proved that I know he's not me at least. 

"So then, why are you here then?." I ask.

"I got nothing else better to do anyway," He sits down and motions for me to sit beside him. I hesitantly decide to sit down to. "So it stared when I first got made. You remember that liquid that fuc**ing witch gave you, well surprise that was me. I know you're probably thinking how can a human fit into a liquid. Well, I'm not human. I'm what you humans would call a demon. They only way you'll be able to get rid of me is if you give me your soul, which I'm pretty sure you're not going to give it to me on your own. That's all I'm willing to tell for now." He finishes with a wide creepy arse grin. 

"Um. Thanks for telling me, but why would you have to take my soul?" I ask nervously.

"No. No. No, I already told you all that I'm willing to tell for now. Now, I'm gonna bounce you filthy mutt." He says while disappearing again out of thin air. 

I don't know how I'm suppose to respond to all of that.

*

"Lumine can I come in?" I ask from outside his door.

No response. Good. 

I creak open the door and glance in. I see a lump beneath the blankets on the bed. Looks like he's sleeping. I mean it is like 3:00 at night or I mean morning. 

I sneak up to his bed and look at him. Not creepily or anything. Since I know he's asleep I reach my hand down to pluck one of his hairs from his head. 

He stirs a little which makes me retract my hand back before I got one. I glance at his eyes and see he's slowly opening them. Damn it. 

I hurriedly exit the room and slowly, I mean very carefully, close the door. 

I'll wait a couple minute minutes till going back in there. 

*

I put my ear against the door to see if I hear any type of indication that he is indeed asleep again. I hear slight snoring, so I guess that means I can go in again.

I reach for the handle and even quieter this time push it open. I see that he's still in the same spot. 

I go towards him and reach my hand out. Again. This time I succeed in plucking one hair successfully from him. He doesn't stir this time thankfully. 

I tip toe out of the room very quietly. Once I reach the outside of the door I slowly close it and dash back to the basement. That was a little to close for comfort. 

I put his hair in a vial with a strange chemical and shake it up till it turns a nice orangish color. I place it in the testing machine and wait. Which I have to wait for about a day. What could go so wrong in one day? 

*

I look around the room I'm currently in and see it looks like mine, except it's more darker and less bright then what I remembered. 

It looks exactly like my room, but I know it's not somehow. It's a strange feeling I can't seem to explain into words

I walk around to the curtains and open them enough to peak my head through. There's nothing but darkness encasing the whole outside world. What's going on?

I close back the curtains and go towards my door. I reach it, pull it open, and it's exactly like the outside was. What's out there? 

I try to rack my brain for ideas of what I can do and I remember that I have a flashlight somewhere in here. I go searching for it and I finally find it in one of my junk drawers. 

I click it on and point it towards the doorway. I walk closer to the door and go down the hallway. It's like there's no one here. I decide to go to Kody's room. A shiver goes down my spine as I get closer to Kody's room though.

I reach the door and knock first and don't get an answer, so I knock ounce more before I decide to creak it open and go inside. 

No ones in here either, weird. 

I check more of the rooms in the mansion and it's completely vacant. Not a single person, animal, nothing. 

"There is something." A voice says.

I whip my head back so fast I think I gave my self whip lash. 

"What are you doing here? Where is everybody? Did you do something to them? You better have not touched Kody. If you have-" I get cut off with something closing my mouth. I bring my hands up to where my mouth is and don't feel it. I feel around more panicky and still nothing there. I panic thinking where did my mouth go? 

"I decided to give it a little break, with all of your rambling you like to do. Seriously kid everyone is going to start hating you for all of your rambling," He appears behind me and whispers in my ea r"Maybe even leave you." I inwardly flinch at that. 

I've always had doubts about them really wanting me. Everyone else I've had has either left or just straight up abandoned me. 

"I guess I have to do all the talking I guess, which I don't want to so I'll just do this." He raises his fists to me head and-

I gasp awake. It-it was a dream. I reach for my mouth quickly and feel it there. It felt so real though. I race to get up and head for the curtains. I pull them open with a lot more force then I intended to do. It's bright. I squint my eyes, but feel a sense of relief rush through me at being able to see outside again.

I quickly get my clothes on and decide to pretend the nightmare never happened. I put on a grin and get out of the room. 

As I'm walking, I see some of the employees working and I decide since everyone's up, that I should check on Kody. 

I reach his room and knock three times. No response.

"Kody?" I ask. 

Still nothing. I guess I'll go check the attic. 

I'm at the attic and decide to just let myself in. He's there, asleep. I chuckle at that. He always manages to fall asleep in here. I go more further up the stairs and pull myself up. I go over towards Kody and try to shake him awake. He doesn't stir. 

My grin spreads more. I yank off the covers. He hisses awake at that.

"Ughh, what do you want?" He asks while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I've decide to wake you up and not let you sleep the day away!" I shout with my normal excitement. He just groans, rolls his eyes, and finally settles on getting up. 

He moves his hands in a 'move it' motion. I take the hint and climb back down the stairs. 

I wait a couple of minutes and then I see him crawling down the steps. He glares at me. 

"I could have been sleeping the day away and I wouldn't have cared. You interrupted my beauty sleep." He tells me with tiredness still clear in his voice. He starts walking away and I start walking too, but staying back a tiny bit. He's always grumpy when he just wakes up.

We reach the kitchen and he chose to get a bowl of cereal. I'm not really hungry right now so I settle on just getting a simple glass of water. 

"So, how did you sleep Kody?" I ask him. He just shrugs his shoulder and continues eating his cereal. 

"I had the craziest dream though," I thought I wasn't going to think anymore about this dream, but I can trust Kody so it's fine."This weird other version of myself was there and he like glued my mouth shut or something. Weird, right?." I laugh nervously. He looks at me suspiciously. 

"Yeah, that is pretty weird. I don't really get dreams though." He says in a monotone voice. I hum. 

"Well, what do you want to do today?" I ask while fiddling with my hands. 

"Sleep." 

"Uhh, well, you shouldn't waste your whole day sleeping."

"I can do whatever I want. What I want to do is sleep, but guess who stopped me from doing that. You." He says. Okay I get the gist of it, he's still kinda mad at me for waking him up. Doesn't really mater though cause he's always angry at me when he wakes up, so I never take it personal anyway.


	3. Not What I Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kody’s dad is finally introduced.

"Come on. Come on. Go faster." I say to the printer, which is basically me just talking to myself is what it looks like. I should really stop doing that. People are going to think I'm going crazy or something. 

*Ding*

The machine goes off, signaling that the mixture is ready. I look over to the printer where the results should be coming out at. I hear a claching and then a paper comes out of the bottom part of the tray.

I rush over to grab it and I look at all the levels of everything and I see there's a high level of Botulinum toxin mixed with mescaline. What!?

Botulinum toxin is very poisonous. Usually 1 nanogram per kilogram can kill a human. How the heck is he still alive if he has that high of levels in it. Mescaline usually makes people hallucinate for about 12 to 18 hours if I remember correctly. These results just don't make any sense, like in the slightest. 

I reread over it one more time and see another high level of a substance that doesn't have a name next to it. It's at 100%. Huh? Usually, every test I've done never had 100% of anything. Guess there's a first to everything or it could just be a mistake on the printer. 

Well from what results I got so far, I can conclude that maybe he still has some of the Mescaline, which may be why he's been lashing out a little. Maybe everything looks a tad different still and his hearing is off from that a little. The Botulinum toxin on the other hand, I'm still surprised he's even alive though, he might still feel pain somewhere from it which is why he's been a lot more aggressive lately. 

The unknown substance. I got no clue. That's a chemical I've never seen from any of my books. Dad might know something about it though. I could just casually ask him saying that it's for a project I'm working on at school. The only upside of school is I can ask him anything that seems suspicious and say it's for school.

I've settled on doing that then. I clean up the little mess I made while working and fold up the paper with the readings I got and stuff it into my pocket and head on up the stairs to the ground level. 

I push open the hatch and the sun greets me. I squint my eyes at it. Why does the sun have to be so bright all the time? I close the hatch on my way out and head towards my house.

I'm inside and walking towards my dads office, where he is always working all day and night even sometimes. 

I reach his door and slowly and carefully push it open and stick my head inside.

"Hello Kody. You need something? I'm surprised you aren't still sleeping." Dad says to me in an upbeat tone while still writing down stuff on his worksheets. 

"Yeah, I'm as surprised as you. Lumine decided to interrupt my beauty sleep. Still mad a little." I say while murmuring the last part so only I can hear it. I step in his office more and head for one of his chairs and plop down on it. 

"I'm glad he woke you up. You always are sleeping anyway. Go out. Get friends. Go to a party. Get drunk. Get arrested." He tells me, which I'm surprised he even said any of that.

"Wow being responsible much." I say to him sarcastically. It's funny that my own dad would tell me to get arrested, but I get why he would a little. I don't really have any friends. Not like I want any especially since they'll probably just be ashamed of me for not really be able to use my powers without hurting my self. 

"Oh hush. I don't care what you do as long as you get friends and a social life."

"Even allow me to get in a gang and murder people every night."

"OF COURSE NOT! You get what I mean Kody. Don't get all smart ass on me." He scolds me. I am a pretty big smart ass I guess.

"Anyway back to what you came in here for. What did you come in here for?" He asks me while putting down his pen and crossing his hands and leaning closer to me.

"There's this one thing I'm researching in class and I can't seem to find it in any websites, so I was wondering if you could help me out," I say while pulling out the folded paper in my pocket and handing it over to him. 

He closely examines it and his eyes get wide for a moment before going back to there natural way, which is calm. He passes it back over to me.

"You said this was for a project right?" He asks me. I nod at him. He hmmmms at that. 

"It looks like it's just a smear of the ink on the paper. You probably printed it wrong or something, so don't worry about it at all. Just focus on the other readings you found and I'm sure you'll get an A, won't cha bitsy-boy." He says while making his voice more childish at the nickname. I roll my eyes at that. I hate that nickname with a passion.

"I told you to stop calling me that dad." I pout at him while crossing my arms over my chest. He has a grin appear on his face.

"Would you rather me call you angel face." He says while chuckling. I sigh. 

"No."

"Aww, you never let me have fun kitty."

"I hate you."

"And I loooove you." He says while standing up from his chair and moving his way towards me. I glare at him. He reaches me and I don't know what he is going to do until he has his arms wrapped around me. I stiffen at it and slowly unstiffen from the warmth of my dad around me.

Yes I do like hugs okay. Don't say any thing.

"I just wish you'd ease up and start getting to know some people. Just promise me you'll try to make your friendship with Lumine work out. He seems like a nice fella and you too would make great friends." Dad asks me while letting go of me and going back to his chair and plopping down on it almost exactly like I did. I guess I do like the relationship that me and Lumine have going on. Not that I would admit that to anyone. 

"Yeah sure whatever." I say while shrugging. 

"Good! Now I wish you good luck on your project and make sure you hang out with Lumine today. He only has you when he's around here cause it's not like he's going to just hang around Sherry and them all day long." Dad tells me. I just nod and stand up and leave the room. 

Well at least I know that I was right and it was just a mistake that the printer made in the readings, but I still question if it was really a mistake. 

*

Kody closes the door and I'm here again alone. Anyway that paper, I really hope that that's not what I think it is. If it is we are in a whole lot of trouble. 

I look around my desk and I see what I need. My phone. I reach my hand over and grab ahold of it. I unlock the phone and quickly dial someone's number. It rings for a couple seconds before the person on the other end picks up.

"Hello Aiden, what do you want?"

"I need to ask a favor of you"

Five minutes later 

"Sure I'll be right over. I hope this doesn't go as it did last time."


	4. That Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting introduced to phobias and nightmares. Poor Lumine.

Monday, the most obnoxious day of the entire week. The day where you start your entire week. The day I despise for the rest of my god forsaken life. 

My alarm clock goes off meaning I'm suppose to be getting up to get ready to head to school. Yay. I reach my hand over and silence the alarm clock. I don't want to get up, I don't think anyone ever wants to technically get up ever. The bed is like my safe spot for some reason. I couldn't exactly describe to you why I feel safe under the warm blankets. I just do for some odd reason. 

My alarm clock goes off again to which I reach over, pick it up, and throw it as hard as I can to the ground. I hear it go down and the alarm instantly goes off. I probably broke it. I smile at that.

I do eventually push the covers off of me and sit up on the edge of the bed. My vision is still a little blurry from waking up so I try to rub my eyes a little. It works a tad bit, so I stand up and walk over to the closet. 

I quickly put on my everyday school clothes I wear and head on out of the room to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

Lumine greets me again, but instead of verbally telling me, he waves towards me with a big smile plastered on his face. I give him a side smile and walk over to the cabinets to grab some cereal. I grab everything I need to make the cereal and sit down to start eating away at it. 

"So- Uh- you should make sure you bring a book this time with you." I tell him while still eating my cereal. 

"I know. I already have it with me ready to go, but I wanted to ask you if I could go to class with you again." He nervously asks me while fidgeting with the buttons of his dress shirt. 

"I'm sorry Lumine, but I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you just stay outside again. Okay?" I ask him. I feel bad that I'm not letting him come inside the school building with me, but it's for the best at the moment. He gives me a sad smile and tells me it's fine. 

*

Great I'm at this bush again. The bush where it all started. The bush where all of my problems started. The bush that started my death early. 

Whoosh

I hear something from the wind fall down some where near me. I glance around worriedly and see nothing. What the heck? I continue to glance around me, but then I feel something moving on my head. I internally panic and slowly but surely reach my hand up to touch whatever it is that's on my head. I feel it and it feels fuzzy. I feel around a little more and I realized what I just touched with my hand. A spider. A gross disgusting creature.

I yelp and quickly try to get it off of me. I hear something plop down and I see the creature slowly crawling away from me now. Ehhh, I hate spiders. They give me the creeps. 

Since that whole fiasco is over I can go back to my thoughts, but I don't really want to think about all of the stuff that's happening to me right now. I think for a moment on what I should do and then I decide that I'll try to get some shut eye. I close my eyes and wait for the sweet embrace of sleep. 

*

I slowly open my eyes and reach my hand up to rub the sleep out of my eyes. After I've done that I glance down at the clock to see what time it is and how long I slept for. 

It reads 4:15. That means that Kody should be getting here any minute now. I peak my head through the bushes to see the front gate, where all of the students should be flooding out at. I see the door open and here comes the stampede. I continue staring until I finally see Kody come out. With a bruise on his cheek. Phooey, those kids are going to be in a lot of trouble some day. He comes over to me, which he sees me sticking my head out of the bush. I quickly retract my head out of the bush and stand up to face Kody. 

He looks at me with his normal depressed look and starts walking off. That's my signal to follow him home. Except we aren't on the way we usually go. He seems to be walking us to the park.

I rush up to be by his side more and ask him "Where are we going?" He doesn't respond instead just keeps on walking forward, with out a care in the world. 

I stop at the stoplight and he doesn't stop when we're suppose to stop though. He keeps on going, with all of the cars still driving by. He walks in the street and I see a car about to hit him. I immediately panic and rush out to save him, except I don't succeed and I see the car about to hit us. Then-

Gasp

I gasp awake trying to control my uneven breathing patterns. What? I'm still shaking a little and nervously look at the watch currently on my wrist. It reads 4:10. Oh, I must have had another nightmare. That one was to realistic I didn't even realize it at the time. 

I wait the remaining five minutes just looking at the sky and nature. I'm pulled out of it by someone waving in my face. It's Kody obviously.

*

Finally it's the end of the flipping school day. I say that almost everyday, but I mean every word of it. 

I reach the front doors where everybody is chatting or on their phones. I kinda do wish I had some friends at school or even out of school. It would be kinda nice to not always be alone. I'm a human being you know, I do like some conversations with people. Just not everybody. Especially the people at my school, there a little to mean for my taste. 

I exit the building and head over to the bush where Lumine is suppose to be at. I reach where's he's at and he's just staring up into the sky. Not a care in the world. I reach my hand out and wave it in front of his face. He suddenly blinks at the action and looks up towards me and smiles. His sweet innocent smile. I could never forget that smile, ever.


	5. Hypocrite

I'm still trying to process the information on that work sheet that Kody had for his project, which I'm almost positive was not for that. If he thinks I'm that stupid to think that, that worksheet was for school- boy was he wrong. That paper he handed me must have been something he was too scared to ask me about on his own, so he probably though he could lie his way through it to get me to tell him what it truly means. 

I know that "secret liquid" is actually demon blood. I've dealt with enough cases of that type of nonsense to know my way around all of it. Especially to know that we have a demon on the loose in some one. I just have to figure out who it is though. That's the million dollar question right there. 

I already have some suspicions of who it may be. I know for a fact that it has to be someone in our house or vicinity because of the fact that he would have had to of gotten their DNA around to test it first. I'll probably have to question my staff, but without them realizing I'm questioning them at all. That's gonna cause me a slight problem though because they are all really smart, almost as smart as me. That's why this may turn out to be a slight challenge. 

Doesn't matter though because I need to find the person with the demon blood and extract it from them as quickly as possible before it's to late for them. The blood itself isn't the most dangerous part. It's the effect it has on the person's mind. Say that your friend was as kind as could be. With just a couple drops of that blood for more than a few weeks will change them into their complete opposite personality's. The other thing that is dangerous about it is that it's hard to reverse the effects, almost impossible. Only a couple of people have made it through, but not without huge effects on them. 

That's why I hope I find the person before they are to far gone from their normal selves. If I don't then they will suffer far worse then what I would want someone to go through. 

As I finish up my thoughts I swiftly put up some of my papers I was working on and all of the utensils I used. I stand up from where I sat all day and head for my office door to open it. I reach the door and push it open and step out in to the hallway, where I start to head for my room for some much needed sleep. 

It's pretty quiet at night in the house from what I've seen so far. I thought at least some of my employees would have made some kind of loud noises by now, but no they are surprisingly normally asleep by now. I reach the door for my room, push it open, step in, and then slowly push the door quietly shut, trying not to make it do the creak noise it usually does.

My bed is finally in my view now. I can't wait to just plop down on it for awhile and get to sleep. I have to get my pajamas on and brush my teeth first though. I head for my restroom that's inside of my room. Very convenient that I finally had that built in not to long ago. I get in there and do all of my business and head on out of there. 

I can finally enjoy some much needed sleep I think to myself while snuggling up closer into the pillows and blankets around me. I will probably have to get up early tomorrow to start the investigation early though. I'll deal with that in the morning though. Good night myself.

*

I slowly crack open my eyes to the sunlight coming through my window. My alarm clock finally didn't go off for ounce because I just broke it the other day. I smile at that and sit up on the edge of my bed. 

Wow, i'm actually happy to get up for ounce. I get up off of my bed and head on into my closet to change for school. I'm all dressed and head down for some breakfast. Lumine isn't here for ounce. Weird, he's usually the first one down here.

I should probably try to wake him today cause he always wakes me up. Ughh whatever. I start to head towards his room and I hear grunts coming from the inside. I put my ear against his door and hear slight pained moaning. I retract my ear from the door and quickly pull open the door. 

He's thrashing back and forth on the bed with beads of sweat coming down on his face. His eyebrows are scrunched up as if in pain as well. I hesitantly go over to him and place my hands on his boulders and start to shake him. Not hard though, just enough to wake him up from whatever it is that's happening which I'm pretty sure is a nightmare of some sort. 

He struggles a bit more, but makes no indication to wake up. I shake him a tiny bit faster and yell at him to wake up. I probably shouldn't yell at him, but I need him to wake up. He stops thrashing altogether and his face goes blank too. 

He sits up with a gasp and looks around wildly. I squeeze his shoulders to get him to look in my direction. He does eventually look my way and his eyes widen and start to tear up. He pulls me into his embrace and I stiffen for a moment, but eventually warm up to him and hug him back. I don't know what his dream was about, but it must have been something bad to shake him up this badly. I probably shouldn't ask him about his dream yet and I should try to get his mind off of it too.

"I was coming up here to wake you up for school. It's already past 7:00. Now who's the hypocrite." I say to him while trying to lighten the dense mood in here. He quietly chuckles at that and let's go of me. I get up off of the bed and tell him I'll be waiting in the kitchen for him. 

He nods at me and says "Ok." 

*

I hear someone coming down the stairs and I see Lumine. He looks like nothing happened this morning and if I didn't see him in that state I would assume nothing did happen. What else could he of been hiding then with being that good of an actor/liar? 

"Hey Kody!" Lumine greets me and he goes to get something from the fridge. I see him get some juice and he pours himself a cup.

"Oh hey Lumine." I rely back to him with my normal monotone voice. He smiles at me and goes back to drinking his juice. I don't give him a smile, but he knows it's not out of rudeness. 

"Um, I was actually going to ask if I could stay at the house today because I don't actually do anything when I go to your school besides sit and stare at nothingness." He hesitantly asks me. 

I just give him a shrug and say "Do whatever you want. Not like I ever forced you to come anyway. You're the one who decided to come to school with me in the first place. I dread going there everyday. I didn't know how you even liked it."

"Well I get to be around people and I have always wanted to go, but I want to go for myself not to just sit around doing nothing all day. I really do appreciate you letting me go with you inside from time to time though." He says to me with a big grin on his face by the end of his talk. I give him a half assed smile back and tell him I'm leaving then.


	6. Evil Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww cuddles and mentions of (my favorite show) Steven Universe.

2 weeks later 

Lumine has been getting incredibly worse. I'm not just saying the normal flu, but the kind of bad that you can visibly start to see. It's starting with me seeing his deepened dark eye bags, his hair always messed up, and the lack of enthusiasm he's had in the last couple of weeks. 

I've tried to help him all I can, but of course with him being the person he is he always says "I'm fine" or "I can handle it". I'm most certain he can not handle this alone anymore. 

I've actually been contemplating on whether I should tell dad or not because I could seriously start using his help at this point. I'm just really worried about him and that's unlike me to actually worry about someone this much. I'm usually the loner and the punching bag at school. Lumine doesn't think that though. Lumine is always trying to get me "out of my shell" is what he would call it and just be more talkative. He hasn't really succeed in getting me to talk to other people, but he's gotten me to talk to him a lot more. 

I just wish he would let me return the favor for ounce. 

*

"Your friend has been worrying about you, ya know? It's getting kind of pathetic. You can't even tell him what's really going on and you're starting to look like garbage, but you were already like that before anyway."The creepy "demon" says to Lumine while giving a little breathy laugh at the end.

Lumine just closes his eyes and covers the sheet more over his face to escape from whatever is happening right now. The "demon" just glanced over to him and with a flick of his wrist the entire bed is gone. Lumine goes down with a plop and an "oof". Lumine angrily glances back up at the "demon"and he just gives him a mischievous grin in return. 

"Someone's looking a little angry there. Aren't you just a sad little excuse for a life form. Seriously grow some balls and at least make this a little more fun to do my job."The "demon" says towards Lumine which Lumine still doesn't respond to him yet. The "demon" just gives him a little kid pout and crosses his arms. 

Then suddenly all the things in Lumines room are gone and the only thing left is an empty room. The "demon" glances back at Lumine and goes to sit down on the floor next to him. The demon gives a little pat to the floor signaling Lumine to sit down next to him. Lumine hesitantly walks on over and sits down beside him because it's not like he has anything else to do and the demon could kill him at any moment if he wanted to. 

"What can I call you?" Lumine asks out of nowhere all of a sudden. The demon looks like he goes into a little thought and then just gives a shrug of his shoulders. "Can I just call you darky, cause my name means light and since your technically the opposite of me, I should call you darky." Lumine says to the demon, still awaiting his response. 

"Kid I don't really care. Call me whatever you want. It's not like I'm going to be here much longer. If I can't get your soul soon enough, then I will start with some funner games that won't be so fun to you, but they will be quite delightful to me." Darky finishes off. Lumine doesn't know what to make of all that, so he just simply nods his head as if he's saying he understood what the dude just said. "Good I'm glad we came to an agreement on something. Now I must be off, but don't worry you'll see me more in your dreamland." Darky says while getting up and giving me a huge kiss on the cheek and then snapping his fingers, and he's gone. Lumine quickly reaches his hands up and trying to wipe away the aftermath of the kiss and letting out a disgusted noise in the process. 

*

Lumine is downstairs watching some television while waiting for his popcorn to heat up. He and Kody decided that they were going to have movie nights every Saturday since they think they need at least one day to just chill with each other. They have been keeping up with it except for last week because Lumine says he wasn't feeling well and quickly left Kody alone to watch some movies. Kody thinks that something else was actually wrong, but decided not to pry on it anymore. 

Lumine hears a beeping noise go off and assumes that it's his popcorn ready. He gets up from his spot from the couch and heads on in to the kitchen to grab the popcorn and a bowl to put it in. He picks out a blue bowl and quickly pours the popcorn in and heads on back into the living room. He covers himself up with blankets and quietly waits till Kody gets down here, so they can start picking out something to watch. 

Lumine doesn't hear nothing for the next few minutes, so he decided that he was going to go check on him and tell him that it's time to watch some movies. He pushes the covers off of him and heads on up to the attic to check on him. He reaches the attic and climbs on up, but when he reaches the top he doesn't see any sign of him. He decided that he'll check Kody's actual room for ounce. He knocks on the door first and when he gets no reply he pushes the door open and steps on inside. Still, no sign of him here either. Lumine is starting to get a little suspicious, and he decided that there only one place left to look. The basement. 

He heads on down there, and he sees that the doors locked, so that must mean that it's either Kody down there or one of the other staff members, but Lumine is pretty sure it's Kody. He knocks on it, and he waits and then knocks again. He doesn't get anything. He knocks a little louder and still nothing. He decided that maybe Kody is in danger and decides to quickly break the lock off. He succeeds in getting it off and flings the door open.

He slowly creeps down the doorsteps with them making that god awful creaking noise. Ounce he reaches the bottom he sees Kody, but he understands why he couldn't hear him. He has his heaps phones in. Duh, of course Kody would Lumine thinks.

He walks on over to Kody and goes to tap his shoulder. He pats it lightly, but it still makes Kody flinch hard. Kody quickly pulls his earbuds out and stares at Lumine angrily. 

"What the hell dude?! Don't scare me like that," Kody says already quite irritated with Lumine. Lumine just flashes Kody his goofy smile and apologizes quickly. "Whatever, What did you need me for anyway." Kody says to Lumine already bringing his ear buds back up to his ears. 

"Um, it's movie night remember?" Lumine asks Kody. Kody thinks for a moment then he makes an o shape with his mouth.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot. I'll just put everything away and we can watch some movies. I'll meet you up there." Kody tells Lumine. Lumine gives him one more big smile and heads up the stairs and leaves. 

Kody let's out one big sigh. Kody was actually looking at the data he got from the machine. He still doesn't believe his dad fully because of the way his dad was acting around him when he handed him the paper. He still hasn't found out anything from any of the books he has or from any of the books his dad has either. He might have snuck into his dads office late at night without his dads knowledge to check some things out for himself. 

He finished putting his stuff up and heads on up the stairs. He reaches Lumine and he has blankets, pillows, popcorn, and the tv all set up. Kody decided to get under the covers with Lumine. There both sharing the same one. 

Lumine looks over at Kody in question for a second before giving him a small smile.

"So, what should we watch this time?" Lumine asks Kody. 

"Hmmmm, horror." Kody plainly tells Lumine. lumine has a hesitant look on his face but pulls up some scary movies any way. It's not like Lumine or Kody are scared of scary movies right. 

*

Lumine and Kody both hug on to each other even tighter when the girls eyes pop out from the trap door on the ground. They decided to watch evil dead, which was not a good idea on there end. 

Lumine whimpers when a bloody scene comes up and buried his head into Kody's chest harder. Kody thought he could handle it, but he was most definitely wrong. 

"Okay I'll Uhh, I'll turn it off." Kody tells Lumine. Kody let's go of Lumine, so he can reach for the remote to change the movie. Lumine just whimpers more and decided to bury his head under the covers instead. Kody successfully changes the movie, and he changed it to a show called Steven Universe: Future. It seemed like a show Lumine would like Kody thought. Lumine finally comes out from under the covers and leans his head on to Kody's shoulder. Kody looks down at Lumine and lightly smiles. 

We are in the future. Here we are in the future. The theme song continuously plays. 

*

Kody looks down at Lumine one last time and sees that he fell asleep on his shoulder. Kody gently pushes Lumines head off his shoulder and leans him to the other side of the couch where there's a pillow. Kody pulls the covers over Lumine and decided to lay down on the couch as well. 

There they both were, not a care in the world, not knowing what would await for them in the future.


	7. Couple Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darky appears, again.

Kodys POV

Kody's the first one to wake up out of the two boys. He heard a scream go off, so of course that woke him. He's usually a pretty heavy sleeper, but he was already sorta waking up. Turns out it was just the tv they forgot to turn off last night. 

He pushes the covers off of him and goes to get a glass of water for himself. It's still pretty dark out, so he doesn't know if it's morning or still night. He'll make sure to check the clock in the kitchen. 

There's no lights on in the house that he can see, so it's hard to maneuver around. He bumps into a couple of walls on his way there and stubbed his toes at least three times. 

He finally reaches the kitchen and sees the little light on by the sink. He turns his gaze up at the clock, above the microwave, and it read 4:00 am. So, it is morning. He goes over to the cabinet to grab a cup and goes to the refrigerators side to stick his cup in the water place. The cup fills up and once he's done with that he heads back into the living room with Lumine.

Kody glances at Lumine when he arrives and he stops in his tracks. The white haired boys eyebrows are furrowed as if in pain or discomfort. His body is slightly shivering under the covers too, along with his head going from side to side. It's as if he's silently saying "No. No. No."

Kody places his glass on the coffee table and goes to try to shake Lumine awake. He knows, well he thinks he knows, you should try to wake someone from a nightmare. Lumine doesn't seem to be waking, only shivering more. 

Did I make it worse? Kody didn't want to think he did something bad to make Lumine hurt more. He lets go of the boy and continues to watch, to see what happens. 

"Help." Lumine whispers softly. Kody is quick to be by his side. 

"I'm here, Lumine." Kody gently reassures. Lumines eyes are open now, but it's as if he's still in his nightmare. 

"Help me, please." Lumine whimpers, eyes watering. Kody gently squeezes himself into the couch and holds Lumine close to him, gently rocking him in his tight grip. 

"I got you. It's going to be fine. It's just a nightmare." Kody quietly says, he's hoping his voice is sweet enough. Lumine doesn't seem to have heard him and just keeps repeating his silent pleas. Kody continues to hold him, but then feels Lumine shift slightly. He quickly glances down to Lumines eyes and they are still open, but they seem to see Kody now. "Hey, Lumine."

"Wh-why are you hugging me? Not that I don't mind of course. Hugs are always nice." He gently says while a smile spreads on to his tired face. 

"You seemed like you were having a nightmare, so I wanted to help all that I could." Kody says, his grip not letting up. 

"Oh, well thanks then." Lumine replies, grip also not letting go. "Can we stay like this for a little while?" 

"Uh, y-yeah sure." Kody stutters out. He feels Lumine bury his head into his chest. He lightly smiles at this. 

*

"Aww, you two look so cute together," Darky whispers into Lumines ear. "Seriously, y'all could totally be a couple."

Lumine glances up at Kody and sees that he fell asleep. Lumine then gets out of Kody's grip and walks away from the living room and into the kitchen. 

"Why are you ignoring me?" Darky complains, hands going up to rest on his chin. Lumine doesn't respond and goes back to grabbing some water. He reaches for the cabinet door and then poof, gone. "You're being a little bitch right now, so I need to punish you someone, ya know?"

Lumine glares at the demon and goes to sit on one of the kitchen stools. "Can't you just go away, please?" 

"Now why would I do that? I'm having so much fun being here with you. Do you not like me?" Darky asks, suddenly getting offended by Lumines previous comment. 

"No, I don't like you. You said you'd hurt Kody and anybody else I loved to get to my soul. You're being annoying and to top it all off, you'll probably kill me to get to my soul. Does that answer your question?" Lumine says, anger rising more and more as the minutes pass by. 

"Ugh, you're no fun. I am a demon you know, so of course I'm going to kill you eventually to get what I want." Darky says, a small creepy smile now on his face in full view of Lumine. 

"Why can't you just not steal people's souls?" Lumine asks, head now plopping down on to the counter. 

"Well, you do have my blood in you, so that means you're the one I want now." Darky replies. 

"Then take your blood back. I do not want it at all." Lumine says angrily. 

"You'll die if I do. Not like I'm complaining or anything. I'm just letting you know the consequences of what you're saying right now." Darky says, a smile on his face. 

Lumine doesn't respond to that and keeps quiet. He doesn't want to die, but who knows what this demon will do to Kody or anyone else he loves.

Lumine continues to rest his head on the counter, not wanting to look at Darky. Darky has a bored expression on his face, along with his arms being propped up to rest on his chin. 

"I'm bored, so I'm gonna go, bye!" Darky says. He then waves a small goodbye and gives Lumine another kiss. Then, poof gone, just like before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I’m sorry it took me so long to update again. I’ll try to post more often. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated though. Sorry that the chapters so short today. Have a nice day, bye! :)


	8. The Next Time

Ever since Lumine had his nightmare that night, Kody has been trying to keep an extra eye out for him. He wants to make sure Lumine doesn't end up in more trouble then what it's worth. He's doing it completely as Lumine's friend. No other motives what so ever. 

He has to go to school today since it is technically a weekday, but he just wishes that something terrible happened to completely stop it. He'll probably regret thinking that later on but since it's the present who cares. 

School to most people is like a prison. They have some of the same rules in a sense. When lunchtime rolls around, you aren't allowed to leave until it's over, and guess what, it's the same for prisons. Kody could probably go on and on for hours about all of the similarities for the two, but that's too tiring. 

Kody's already downstairs ready to go to school along with Lumine on the side of him, making himself some breakfast. "Um, Kody? I'm not going to come to school again today. Is that alright?" 

Kody glances up and sighs. "As I said before, I don't care. I still don't know how you tolerate just sitting outside alone every day anyway."

Lumine gives a small smile in appreciation and goes back to eating his breakfast. "Do we have any Tylenol?"

Kody looks at him suspiciously for a moment before his face morphs into a worried one. Why would he need any Tylenol?

"I think there might be some behind the bathrooms mirror? Why do you need it? Are you still hurt from that girl that injected you?" Wow, Kody way to overwhelm him with questions. That's for sure the way to go. 

"It's just a headache. Nothing to fret over, seriously." 

Kody frowns and stands up from his spot to walk over to Lumine. He places a hand on Lumine's forehead. Just what he thought.

"Jesus Lumine, you're burning up! Why the hell aren't you in bed?" 

"If I say I didn't realize you won't be mad, right?"

Kody gives him a glare to which Lumine internally winces at.

"Yeah, didn't think so." Lumine murmurs. 

"Well, get your sorry ass up and head back upstairs to your room to get some rest."

"Aye aye, captain." Lumine salutes him and rushes away. 

"Not to fast or else you'll give yourself a big headache! Trust me, I should know." Kody shouts after him while also mumbling the last part out. He sighs again and glances at the time above the microwave. It read 7:56. Shit. 

Kody grabs his supplies, shoves his shoes on(Forgetting to tie them.), slides his jacket on over his shoulders, and rushes out of the door, heading to the bus stop.

*

Lumine glances at himself in the mirror for the hundredth time that morning. He looks noticeably different. His eyes are dimmer then what they normally are, eyebags still prominent on his all to pale skin, ears sagging, bloodshot eyes, and to top it all off, he reminds himself of the creepier version of him. It's scary. He wants all of this to go away. Wants things to go back before the fight to save Kody, but you can't change time and or fate. 

That's one thing that you're reminded of in life the most. The unknowing of what comes next and when the next comes you are either fully prepared, or you're completely not. It's as simple as that. Nothing less, nothing more. 

Lumine lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and brings his arms around himself. He hugs himself for comfort and warmth. That's what a hug is, right? A hug can be many different things to different people. Some people say it makes them feel safe, secure almost. Others like it for knowing that someone will be there when they need it most. Everything has different meanings to different people. Nothing is the same, just like no one is the same as the next.

Lumine lets his hands fall to the side and glances at the mirror one more time before reaching his hand out to open it. He looks around the cabinet in search of the Tylenol and bingo. He spots it, brings it towards him, unscrews the cap, pours two in his hand, and throws them down his throat without any water to help wash down. 

He puts the bottle back and smashes the cabinet close. He didn't mean to be that violent with the cabinet door, but god, he's so frustrated, anxious, downright terrified. 

The boy then walks out of the room more calmly and does just what Kody asked of him. Lays down on his bed and is out like a light. 

An evil smirk appears to the side of Lumine. "Things are about to get a whole lot better, Mutt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply sorry for such a long wait. It's just that ever since school has been canceled and made into E-Learning I've had to watch my sister for almost the entire time, and I am still missing so many school assignments. I'll probably have to go back and edit a bit, but hey, at least I wrote some words down. Thanks so much for commenting and voting. It means the world to me to know people are actually reading this. That also means I could easily disappoint people with my work, but I promise you all I'll try my best to not. Have a good night or morning. :)


End file.
